Neighbour
by The Crispy
Summary: Grimmjow bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia. Apalagi hal-hal kecil seperti mengenal tetangga satu apartemennya, Tatsuki Arisawa. Crack pairing. Grimm/Tatsu


**A/N: **One shot dengan crack pairing Grimmjow/Tatsuki

Bagian yang di italic adalah pikiran masing-masing karakter

**Disclaimer: BLEACH **milik **TITE KUBO**

**Neighbour**

By: The Crispy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia. Apalagi hal-hal kecil seperti mengenal tetangga satu apartemennya.

"Siapa?" Grimmjow mengerutkan alis pada perempuan berambut hitam cepak di hadapannya. Tatsuki Arisawa hampir saja menjatuhkan piring berisi brownis di tangannya.

"Yang benar saja," Tatsuki menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Siapa kau?"

Tatsuki berdecak kesal, "Aku tetanggamu, kamarku nomor dua dari sini." Oh, kenapa dia harus menjelaskan pada orang yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak enam bulan lalu. "Kau harus lebih bersosialisasi, tahu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ada perlu apa?"

Ah, Tatsuki hampir lupa dengan brownis yang dibawanya. "Temanku memberiku ini. Aku tidak suka makanan manis, jadi kuberikan saja padamu." Tatapan Grimmjow beralih pada kue coklat di tangannya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Kebetulan sekali," dalam sekejap brownis itu berpindah tangan. BRAK. Grimmjow menutup pintunya.

"Tanpa terima kasih?" sudut bibir Tatsuki berkedut. _Oh, terserah_, pikir Tatsuki sambil berlalu.

* * *

Tatsuki baru saja kembali dari sekolah dan ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, ketika Grimmjow memanggilnya, "Hei, kau!"

Tatsuki mendongak. "Namaku Tatsuki," desisnya.

"Terserah," sahut Grimmjow acuh. "Bisa kau ambilkan itu?" dia menunjuk benda yang berkilauan di dekat kakinya.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut lagi, "Sejak kapan aku jadi pesuruhmu? Ambil saja sendiri, bodoh!"

"Lakukan saja apa kataku, perempuan!"

Tatsuki terus berjalan ke kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow. "Hei!" laki-laki berambut biru itu memanggilnya lagi.

BRAK. Tatsuki menutup pintu kamarnya sambil tertawa kecil mendengar Grimmjow mengumpat. Balas dendam memang menyenangkan.

* * *

Grimmjow memungut tindiknya yang terjatuh di lantai satu, lalu memasangnya kembali di telinga kirinya. _Perempuan itu, Tatsu atau apalah tadi namanya, berani sekali dia mengacuhkanku._

Grimmjow kembali ke kamarnya dengan malas, tanpa berpikir dua kali melepas jeansnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Disaat yang bersamaan, Tatsuki yang baru selesai mandi membalut badannya dengan handuk kecil. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya, wajahnya berubah pucat.

"AAAAH!" teriak Tatsuki sekencang-kencangnya menyaksikan Grimmjow berbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya dengan mengenakan boxer. Sementara, si rambut biru membuka matanya dengan kesal mendengar teriakan itu. "BERI—"

…

"Wuaah! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Grimmjow menatap horor pada Tatsuki yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

Hening.

"Kamarmu?" Raung Tatsuki murka.

BUAGH!

* * *

"Ouh, brengseek!" umpat Grimmjow, mengerang kesakitan di luar kamar Tatsuki. Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke kamar yang salah, ke kamar perempuan ITU!

Ketika dia sedang berusaha berdiri—tulang punggungnya memprotes dan Grimmjow mengerang lagi, pintu kamar di depannya terbuka, menampakkan Tatsuki yang sudah berpakaian, memandangnya dengan wajah merah karena malu dan emosi yang menggelegak.

"Hei, ka—UPH!" Grimmjow mendapati celana jeans dan kaosnya dilemparkan dengan telak ke mukanya.

Hari berikutnya Grimmjow tidak bertemu dengan Tatsuki. Mungkin perempuan itu malu bertemu muka dengannya. "Huh, seperti anak kecil saja," kata Grimmjow menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir kejadian tempo hari itu adalah salahnya. _Uh, sejak kapan seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_ _merasa bersalah?_

Setelah berpikir, menimbang-nimbang dan menyingkirkan segala gengsinya, Grimmjow pergi ke kamar apartemen Tatsuki untuk, ehm, meminta maaf.

TOK-TOK. Grimmjow menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK-TOK-TOK. Dia mengetuk lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Grimmjow mulai kesal. "Perempuan, aku tahu kau di dalam, kalau kau tidak membukakan pintu sialan ini, aku akan mendobraknya!" ancam Grimmjow serius.

Hening.

"Oh, terserah. Aku akan masuk!" dia membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan terkejut ketika tidak menjumpai siapapun di dalam. Penasaran, Grimmjow melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu Tatsuki. Sunyi, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang. Grimmjow melanjutkan pencariannya ke dapur, ruang tengah dan yang terakhir, kamar perempuan itu. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan kamarnya, menimbang-nimbang akan masuk atau tidak.

"Yang benar saja. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!" gerutunya sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Mata Grimmjow membulat melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam cepak terkapar di lantai kamar. "Hei, kau!" Segera dia menghampiri tubuh Tatsuki yang lemas. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya berkeringat dan terasa dingin, tapi suhu tubuhnya panas.

Grimmjow menatap kosong, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini—sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan beranjak ke ruang tamu tempat Tatsuki meletakkan telepon genggamnya. "Rumah sakit!"

* * *

_Dimana aku?_

Tatsuki membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati langit-langit putih. Dia melihat sekeliling, korden putih, tempat tidur berseprei putih, bau obat yang menyeruak hidung, dan jarum infus di pergelangannya.

_Rumah sakit_. Tatsuki memejamkan mata kembali menyadari tempatnya berada. _Siapa yang membawaku kesini?_

"Dasar merepotkan!" ujar sebuah suara. Tatsuki tersentak.

"Grimmjow?" matanya membulat tidak percaya, "Kenapa kau… ada disini?"

Grimmjow menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku yang membawamu, bodoh. Memangnya apa lagi alasannya?"

Tatsuki menatapnya, masih tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

Kali ini Grimmjow benar-benar memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa? Aku melihatmu terkapar seperti mayat di kamarmu, dan membawamu kesini. Mereka bilang kau kekurangan darah atau semacam itulah. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, bunuh diri?"

Tatsuki mengabaikan pertanyaan Grimmjow. Kekurangan darah? Anemia? Oh, ya dia memang punya penyakit itu? eh, tapi tunggu, "Kau masuk ke kamarku?" Tatsuki menggertakkan rahang. Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alis, menatapnya malas, "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

_Apa?_

"Grimmjow, coba katakan lagi." Si rambut biru menatap Tatsuki kesal. "Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, perempuan!"

Tatsuki balas menatap. Kemudian menyeringai lebar, "Namaku Tatsuki, Grimmjow. Kau harus hafal nama tetanggamu."

"Berisik!"

**END**


End file.
